


Love You Down

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Fingering, Humor, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is stressed and Kiba is stupidly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Down

Kiba was always amazed by how nimble and precise she was, papers flying everywhere as she darted around with a concentrated crinkle between green eyes. “Just for lunch?” he whined.  
  
Sakura rounded her desk with another armful of papers, not even looking up as her hand snatched out to grab one that had fluttered out of the stack. “Kiba, I can’t,” she chided and practically _felt_ the pout on her back as she jerked open another cabinet drawer and slipped each page into its appropriate folder. “You know we’re short-staffed today, I have to pick up everybody’s slack.”  
  
“Don’t you think you work too hard?”  
  
She slammed the drawer shut. “There’s no such thing.”  
  
“Well I think you do,” he mumbled as she gathered up yet another pile of papers.  
  
“Baby, I’m sorry you came all the way over here, I just can’t leave today,” Sakura replied softly, her eyes flickering as she thumbed through the stack with God knows what scribbled on it.  
  
A heavy exhale streamed out of Kiba, defeated. But that defeat only lasted a moment, as he quickly decided there was no chance in _hell_ that work was going to win his girlfriend over himself, no matter how desperate he had to get. “But how can you say you’re doing you’re work when you’re ignoring your most important patient?”  
  
Sakura paused, glancing over her shoulder. “What patient?”  
  
“This one,” Kiba proclaimed, holding his arms out wide before clasping his hands over his chest, “suffering from a broken heart!”  
  
No matter how desperate…and cheesy.  
  
Sakura snorted as he smiled at her, her lips tilting upward in time with the arch of her brow. “You’re so full of it.”  
  
“Full of pain!”  
  
“Goofball,” she laughed softly, turning away from her papers and stepping up to him. She tucked loose pink strands behind her ears and plugged them with the buds of her stethoscope, picking up the other end and slipping it under Kiba’s shirt. He flinched when the cold circle touched his warm skin, sliding up and up until it rested soundly against the strong beat of his heart.  
  
Sakura simply listened for a moment or two, feeling the steadily soothing _ba-dump_ pulse in her ears and fingertips. She smiled up at him, her eyes scrunched up into happy little inverted U’s. “Perfectly healthy,” she assured.  
  
Kiba smiled back down at her. He pulled the instrument out of her ears as she let go of the stem, letting it flop against her chest as he cupped her neck in the warm circle of his hands and traced his thumbs over the creamy skin of her cheeks.  
  
He leaned down as her fingers hooked over his wrists, brushing his lips against hers and breathing in the sigh of mint and coffee that she breathed out. Their eyes fluttered shut as Sakura suddenly sprang up on tip-toes to close the space between them, kissing him back into the wall.  
  
Impeccably manicured fingers tangled into brown hair as Sakura opened her mouth, moaning into Kiba as his own calloused hands slid and squeezed their way down the cotton of her scrubs. He pulled her against him and Sakura broke the kiss but barely moved away, tugging him down by the grip she had on his hair and glaring at him through heated jade eyes. “You think you’re so damn cute,” she growled, one hand shooting down to grab him through his jeans.  
  
Kiba winced but chuckled and reached down as well, meeting little resistance as he grabbed the backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around him before spinning and slamming her back-first into the wall. “I don’t see you complaining,” he husked, groaning as she arched into him and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
Sakura bit the corner of her lip as one of Kiba’s hands slipped into the waistband of her pants, the steady roll of his hips against hers keeping her mostly pinned to the wall. His fingers wandered over soft skin, kneading and slipping between her legs until she gasped sharply when he slid one smoothly inside her. “Shit – hah!” her head fell forward, a rosy cheek brushing over the brown spikes of Kiba’s hair as he bit and kissed her throat.  
  
Kiba grinned, loving that he knew just the way to touch Sakura to make her toes curl inside of her sneakers, as they undoubtedly were right now. He moved lower, pressing his lips over the exposed flesh bared by the ‘V’ of her shirt as his fingers continued to work inside her, massaging and stroking and making her groan and shudder and arch into him for more.  
  
Sakura panted harshly as Kiba poked his nose beneath her shirt, the scruff of his chin lightly scratching her breast as he sighed on her skin. She could feel him hard and needy against her but he was so wrapped up in pleasuring her that he seemed to be ignoring it, and that only made her grip him tighter. “Kiba,” she breathed, eyes screwing shut and digging her nails into his jacket as the promise of orgasm rippled across her abdomen.  
  
Kiba groaned quietly and slid two fingers in as deep as he could, feeling her convulse around him as he dragged himself back up her body. He used his nose to move pink strands out of her flushed face before leaning in to kiss her soundly, smiling at the way she shivered in response.  
  
“God,” Sakura sighed, letting Kiba set her on the floor as he pulled his hand out of her pants. She narrowed her eyes at him when he grinned cockily and rubbed two of his wet fingers together.  
  
“Now my turn!” he exclaimed, thrusting his hips out with a very prominent arousal.  
  
Sakura snorted as she fixed her hair. She grabbed Kiba’s face between her fingers, squeezing his cheeks in and leaning up to kiss him chastely on the mouth. “Nothing better than leaving a dog with a bone,” she chimed, patted his cheek twice and left him open-mouthed as she went back to her papers.


End file.
